


The Thing We Talked About

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: There’s this thing they’ve been wanting to try, and now is the perfect time.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	The Thing We Talked About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely (but filthy minded) anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)
> 
> While this is technically a follow up to yesterday's ficlet, you don't _have_ to read that for this to make sense, but if you did, it's a nice little bonus 😉

When Armie had first suggested it, Timmy had been a little hesitant. Not because he didn’t trust Armie, or that it sounded like something he wouldn’t be into, but because he’d never tried it before. With anyone. Ever. 

He didn’t do well with new and unfamiliar things, they tended to trigger his anxiety, and if there was one thing you didn’t want to bring with you into your sex life, it was anxiety. 

They’d talked a lot about it these last few weeks though, and Timmy thinks he’s ready to try. They finally had a full day off at the same time, and the timing couldn’t get more perfect.

Of course, Armie then had to go ahead and plan a day of golf instead, effectively ruining all of Timmy’s plans. At least until he got him to change his mind. Not that that was particularly difficult, Timmy did know him pretty well after all. 

With his hands artfully tied behind his back, and a blindfold covering his eyes, Timmy finds himself smiling as he opens his mouth wide, waiting for Armie to start feeding him his cock.

Armie had wanted Timmy to be completely at his mercy, to be in full control of his pleasure, and that’s what had made Timmy hesitate at first, because he wasn’t very good at surrendering control. 

As part of his anxiety, he needed to be in control at all times, he needed to know every possible outcome of every possible scenario, or he would never be able to relax properly. Which is exactly why Armie had suggested this in the first place. 

Not only because Armie wanted an excuse to get to tie him up, he did love his knots after all, but when they’d been talking it over, Armie had mentioned that it could be good for Timmy, as a way of learning to let go. 

If not trusting the situation, then at least trusting Armie to always be there to catch him should something go wrong. 

He trusted Armie with his life, it was the one thing he was never unsure of, so it made the choice easy. 

At the first touch of Armie’s dick to Timmy’s tongue, he startles a little, mostly because thanks to the blindfold, he didn’t see it coming. He’d also managed to get a little more stuck in his head than he’d anticipated in the short amount of time he’d been tied up. 

“You okay?” Armie asks almost immediately, starting to pull away already, making Timmy whine. 

They already had a good safeword system set up, but he knew Armie was a little worried now that Timmy wouldn’t actually be able to talk.

And when you couple that with the fact that he had his hands tied behind his back so he couldn’t even pinch him if he needed to stop, like he did sometimes, he had no doubts that Armie was watching him like a hawk for every minor sign of being uncomfortable.

Not that he needed to, because they had already solved all that by having Timmy grip onto the remote that controlled the lights in their bedroom. If he wanted to stop, he’d make the lights red, and Armie would immediately untie him.

But of course Armie would still worry, and Timmy truly loved him for that. 

“I’m fine.” Timmy whispers in reassurance. “Feed me your cock now, please?” 

This time when the warm, heavy weight of Armie’s cock hits his tongue, Timmy doesn’t startle, he just whines low in his throat and opens his mouth even more. He’d always loved it when Armie got a little rough with him during blowjobs, not that it happened all that often, because Armie was adorably worried about hurting him. 

“My dick is too big for fucking your throat, babe.” He always said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t want to drive you to the emergency room just because I can’t control myself.” 

But Timmy wanted it, so they’d practiced. A lot. 

Timmy’s gag reflex was all but gone now, and he knew exactly how to relax his throat to make sure any damage would be minimal at best. Besides, it’s not like Armie was going to be completely out of control, he wouldn’t ever let himself go that far, but he’d be rough enough to scratch that itch Timmy had been feeling for a while. 

And in return, Timmy let him use all his fancy knotwork to tie him up. Quid pro quo and all that. 

Armie had also wanted to try something else, which Timmy was more than game for. In fact, when he’d first suggested it, Timmy had damn well nearly come in his pants like he was 16 years old all over again. 

The perks of Armie having freakishly long arms, meant that he was perfectly capable of reaching behind Timmy to line up the dildo they’d selected with his hole, gently urging him to push back on it at the same time as his dick hit the back of Timmy’s throat. 

Timmy was officially in heaven. 

The feeling of being so full, from both ends, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He almost wanted it to be a real dick splitting him open, and not a plastic one, but he knew Armie would never want to share, and he didn’t actually want to fuck someone else either. 

He might have been hesitant about this at first, worrying about the loss of control, but it was so freeing to just surrender completely to Armie. To let him decide how fast Timmy was allowed to fuck the dildo, let him decide how much of his cock Timmy was taking down his throat, let him decide _everything._

All Timmy had to think about was pleasure, and he’d never felt better in his whole entire life, it was almost like he was flying. 

The feeling of Armie’s cock in his throat, swallowing around him and hearing his beautiful moans, coupled with the fucking amazing sensation of being fucked so hard he saw stars, Timmy has no idea how he hasn’t come yet. 

Armie has set up the most perfect rhythm possible, where when he fucks his cock into Timmy’s throat, he pushes him down on the dildo at the same time, making him nearly lose his damn mind. 

He had to admit that when Armie had first suggested the dildo thing, he wasn’t quite sure how it was going to work, since none of them would be able to hold it, or make sure it didn’t slip out at the worst possible moment. 

Clearly, Timmy had forgotten all about the ones with suction cup bases. 

Armie had ordered one that was roughly the same size as himself, wanting Timmy to feel like it was him fucking him from both ends, and fuck if Timmy wasn’t into that. If he actually could’ve had two of his boyfriend? Oh man. They’d never leave the fucking house. 

Surprising absolutely no one, after a couple more rough thrusts from Armie, Timmy is the first to come. 

What is surprising though, is the fact that he comes completely untouched, because that hasn’t happened to him, ever. Not that they haven’t tried, because trust him, _they’ve tried_ , but it hadn’t actually happened until now.

“Fuck, Timmy.” Armie groans, and through the haze of his orgasm, Timmy can feel his dick pulsing in his mouth. 

Seconds later, he has a mouthful of hot, salty come. 

“And to think,” Timmy says, after they’ve had a shower and they’re cuddling on the bed, feeling more than a little smug. “You wanted to go _golfing_.” 

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Bdsm with Armie making Timmy impale himself on a huge dildo while Armie fucks Timmy's mouth.
> 
> Now you know why Armie chose to stay home 😉
> 
> I hope you all liked this, if you did it would mean a lot to me if you left a comment 🥰 Even if it's "just" an emoji, I promise I appreciate them all ❤️❤️


End file.
